


I miss you

by KuromiAkira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuromiAkira/pseuds/KuromiAkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi si guardò attorno, quel giorno si sarebbero tenute diverse partite di pallavolo, ed erano molti gli spettatori in attesa di assistere alle gare e tifare per la squadra preferita, ma all'entrata non vide nessuno con la divisa dei loro avversari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you

Gli era bastato varcare l'ingresso del grande edificio per percepire una sorta di nostalgia.  
Iwaizumi si guardò attorno, quel giorno si sarebbero tenute diverse partite di pallavolo, ed erano molti gli spettatori in attesa di assistere alle gare e tifare per la squadra preferita, ma all'entrata non vide nessuno con la divisa dei loro avversari.  
Era solo una, comunque, la persona che stava cercando con lo sguardo, e di cui aveva sentito la presenza appena entrato nella struttura.  
Ma forse era stata solo suggestione, la consapevolezza di saperlo lì, a provocare quella sensazione.  
E poi non era proprio possibile percepire la presenza di qualcuno in un posto solo perché quel qualcuno ci era passato in precedenza. Era assurdo. E stupido. E imbarazzante.  
Esattamente come la immotivata convinzione che fosse già arrivato lì, tra l'altro. Magari doveva ancora arrivare, cosa ne sapeva lui?  
\- Se stai cercando i nostri avversari, dovrebbero già essere negli spogliatoi - lo informò Nakao, il suo capitano, squadrandolo di sbieco con un insopportabile ghigno malizioso.  
Iwaizumi aprì la bocca, intenzionato a rispondergli che non stava cercando proprio nessuno, ma era consapevole che facendolo avrebbe solo destato sospetti. Non che Nakao-senpai avesse bisogno di conferme, a giudicare dal modo in cui lo stava guardando.  
Sospirò e distolse lo sguardo dal compagno, quando all'improvviso si sentì chiamare da una voce squillante, dal vago tono lamentoso, fastidioso ma familiare e, prima che riuscisse a sollevare la testa per cercare un contatto visivo, venne abbracciato dall'amico di infanzia.  
\- Iwa-chan! - biascicò per l'ennesima volta Ooikawa, la voce pericolosamente incrinata; Iwaizumi non voleva proprio pensare che si fosse commosso e stesse piangendo solo per averlo rivisto dopo molto tempo.  
Che poi, non è che non si vedessero da anni: nonostante frequentassero entrambi due università distanti, tornavano a casa ad ogni festività e vacanze, e durante quei periodi facevano sempre in modo di passare del tempo assieme, a raccontarsi le reciproche esperienze universitarie.  
Normalmente si sentivano anche via messaggi o chiamate ma, dopo l'inizio del torneo, quando Hajime aveva letto il nome della squadra di Ooikawa nello stesso girone della propria ed aver preso coscienza che presto l'avrebbe affrontato in una vera partita, aveva smesso di contattarlo per meglio concentrarsi sugli allenamenti e sull'obbiettivo di sconfiggerlo e anche Tooru non si era più fatto sentire, sicuramente per lo stesso motivo.  
Non vedeva quindi motivo di fare quella scenata, sopratutto non davanti ai loro compagni di squadra che, consapevoli della loro amicizia di lunga data, non solo non mostrarono alcun segno di fastidio o disagio, ma qualcuno iniziò anche a fischiare e a ridacchiare.  
Nakao esclamò un goliardico 'vogliamo vedere un bacio!' prima di ordinare agli altri di seguirlo negli spogliatoi.  
Hajime avvampò all'istante e allontanò di scatto da Tooru, per poter fulminare i compagni con lo sguardo.  
Nakao era un senpai e un capitano rispettabile. Nakao poteva considerarsi un senpai e un capitano morto. 

\- Iwa-chan, sei cattivo! Non ci sentiamo da una vita e tu sei così freddo! - piagnucolò Ooikawa, seduto sulla panchina dello spogliatoio ormai deserto della squadra con cui aveva appena giocato una lunga, impegnativa e sudatissima partita.  
Iwaizumi finì di riporre le sue cose nel borsone e richiuse l'armadietto, attendendo che quell'irritazione, un tempo sua quotidiana compagna ma a cui ora non era quasi più abituato, scemasse abbastanza da impedirgli di ammazzare sul posto l'amico di infanzia.  
\- Sei tu che fai l'idiota, Stupikawa! Cosa ti salta in mente di abbracciarmi davanti a tutti! Che rabbia aver perso contro di te! - sbottò lui, ancora girato per chiudere nervosamente la cerniera della borsa.  
\- Non prendertela con me se avete perso - protestò l'alzatore. - E poi come potevo resistere? Non ci sentivamo da molto e appena ti ho visto non ho saputo controllarmi - si giustificò.  
Da Iwaizumi arrivò in risposta solo una specie di grugnito, poi ci fu un lungo silenzio. Ooikawa non si alzò per raggiungere i compagni né Iwaizumi si mosse da dov'era, benché ormai avesse finito di prepararsi. Farlo avrebbe significato separarsi ancora, dopotutto.  
\- Avete un asso molto forte - ammise poi Hajime, senza poter evitare di pensare al leggero fastidio che aveva provato ad ogni alzata fatta da Ooikawa a quel ragazzo e quando esultavano dopo un punto. Sentì di nuovo una specie di nodo alla gola e ingoiò della saliva a fatica, nel tentativo di scacciarlo.  
Era strano. Non si pentiva dell'università scelta, e si trovava bene con la sua nuova squadra, ma aveva passato tutta la vita al fianco di Ooikawa; non era come se dovessero per forza stare insieme, non dovevano dipendere troppo l'uno dall'altro solo perché si conoscevano sin da bambini, ma ora qualcun altro riceveva le sue alzate, qualcun altro era l'asso a cui si affidava. Non più lui. Non giocavano più assieme e da qualche parte, in fondo al suo cuore, provava gelosia.  
\- È vero, - commentò Ooikawa, sollevandosi e avvicinandosi all'amico, - ma tu rimarrai sempre il mio asso preferito - mormorò, abbracciandolo da dietro. Gli avvolse la vita con le braccia, forte, come se non volesse più lasciarlo andare, e poggiò il mento sulla sua spalla destra, guardandolo e sorridendogli.  
\- Mi manchi così tanto, Iwa-chan, che a volte faccio fatica persino a respirare - confessò, il tono ancora un po' lamentoso, ma assolutamente serio.  
Iwaizumi arrossì, un broncio increspò le sue labbra, ma comprendeva bene cosa voleva dire l'amico. Era tremendamente difficile, pesante, stare lontani. Avevano condiviso troppe cose, era naturale essere tristi, non riuscire a smettere di pensarci, ora.  
Fece un passo in avanti, per poter sciogliere l'abbraccio, poi si voltò verso Tooru, stringendolo a sua volta.  
\- Anche tu - sussurrò, dando un calcio alla timidezza, all'imbarazzo e alla testardaggine. - Mi sei mancato anche tu, Ooikawa. -  
Dopotutto, per entrambi era davvero passato tanto, troppo tempo.


End file.
